Films, Cuddles and Kisses
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Kelsi didn't want to go to Sharpay's party she really didn't. The events that followed however well she wasn't complaining.


**Films, Cuddles and Kisses**

**One Shot**

She didn't want to be here, she really didn't want to be here, yet her friends had got her to come anyway. Why had she come? Probably because this was his house and she may just get a glimpse of him. However to her disappointment he was nowhere to be seen.

He was Ryan Evans and she was Kelsi Nelson, she had been dragged by her friends Martha, Gabriella and Taylor to Sharpay Evan's party. She hated parties, parties meant huge and loud crowds - I mean she liked crowds when she was playing the piano for the musicals but she was a naturally shy person, she didn't do well in these situations which was why she was sliding out of the crowded reception room and sneaking off to find him.

She wandered upstairs, there were people up here but not as many as downstairs and there was no one when she got turned the corner. She headed down the next hall and up the short flight of stairs to Ryan's room. She knocked on his door, she heard movement and then the door opened.

"Hey Kels," he said.

"Hey," she said.

"Not enjoying the party?" asked Ryan, as he leant against his door frame arms crossed, his physique emphasised by his black t-shirt.

She shook her head. "Not my scene, too many people."

"So when you came to find me," smiled Ryan.

Kelsi shrugged.

"Come in I'm watching Fame," said Ryan.

Kelsi shot him a look and then entered the room.

"It's a great film," said Ryan.

Kelsi smiled and nodded joining him on his sofa.

The film played in front of them but neither really watched - they talked about anything and everything. Until they hit the big topic they had been avoiding - feelings and crushes.

Downstairs the party was still in full flow. Gabriella and Taylor were hanging out with Troy and Chad. However they were keeping an eye out for Kelsi who they hadn't seen in a while.

"Have you tired phoning her?" asked Troy.

Gabriella mock glared at him and then pulled out her phone.

Upstairs in the silent room Kelsi jumped as her phone went of in her pocket.

"Your ride?" asked Ryan.

"Probably," sighed Kelsi.

"You don't want to go?" asked Ryan.

"It's so peaceful up here. I mean it's peaceful in my room at home but it's nice having the company without the speaking. Plus you don't ask incriminating questions about school, the future and what boy I like, like my mother does," explained Kelsi.

"I could," smiled Ryan, as Kelsi looked at her phone. "Do you have to go?"

"Nah they're just wondering where I am," said Kelsi, as she typed back a reply.

"What did you say?" asked Ryan.

"Are you always this inquisitive?" asked Kelsi.

"Nah I just feel I can ask you almost anything and it not be weird," said Ryan.

"I told them I'm still here, I'm ok and I'm enjoying myself," said Kelsi.

"Are you?" asked Ryan.

"Am I what?" asked Kelsi.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded a smile on her face.

As the film went on the pair edged towards other until Ryan was sat in the middle of the sofa with Kelsi curled up into his side. Ten minutes later however she got up to go to the bathroom and when she came back she sat on the end of the sofa.

"Hey! Five minutes ago you were sat right next me," said Ryan, as he glanced at her feigning being hurt.

"I'm good here, "smiled Kelsi.

Ryan nodded but as the film carried on he sneakily pulled Kelsi back towards him and when she hit his side, she giggled.

"You're sneaky."

"So I've been told," he grinned.

Minutes later the film the finished and while debating what to watch next Kelsi gets a text informing her, her ride is going. So she said goodbye and headed out the door.

Just before she closed the door behind her she hears him mutter almost wistfully "We should do this again." In her head she silently agreed with a smile.

It was a few days after the party that had ended up in Ryan's bedroom and Kelsi couldn't get the memory of the warm feeling of being snuggled into his side out of her head.

"Kelsi!"

Kelsi jumped and turned to see Taylor and Gabriella giggling at her.

"What's up? You seem to be in your own little world at the moment," asked Taylor, once the pair had regained their composure.

"Nothing, nothing, why would you think anything was up?" replied Kelsi slightly too quickly.

"Are you sure?" questioned Gabriella gently, looking at her friend closely and suspiciously. "You keep zoning out."

"I'm fine, honestly guys. I'm just a bit tired at the moment," lied Kelsi, hoping that would be enough to convince them to let the subject drop, at least for now.

"Okay then but let's go eat, I'm absolutely starving," announced Taylor, already dragging them in the direction of the cafeteria.

They didn't look where they were going as they rounded the next corner, well Kelsi didn't as she still had her head in the clouds and she collided with a solid object. She rebounded off the object and headed towards the floor. A hand wrapped around her wrists and propelled her upwards into a warm chest, she recognised the hold and her eyes drifted upwards to see Ryan then her face flushed crimson immediately. Behind her Gabriella and Taylor looked with interest.

"We'll just head to the cafeteria," said Gabriella, as they headed off but neither Ryan nor Kelsi heard them as their eyes were locked.

"Hi," smiled Ryan.

"Hi," whispered Kelsi, a crimson glow still gracing her cheeks.

"So when do you want to watch Sound Of Music?" asked Ryan.

"Um," mumbled Kelsi, looking down at her feet her blush fading.

"What about today?" asked Ryan, letting go of her. "Or Friday."

"Friday," mumbled Kelsi, not realizing the implications of her suggestion.

Ryan nodded and headed of down the hall. "See you at seven it's a date," he called, over his shoulder.

Kelsi flushed red and headed to the cafeteria.

"What was all that about?" asked Gabriella, once Kelsi had joined them.

"Oh he was just asking when I want to watch that movie with him," shrugged Kelsi.

"Since when you and Ryan on movie watching terms?" asked Taylor, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh that's were I was Saturday," said Kelsi.

"At the party?" asked Gabriella, excitedly.

Kelsi nodded.

"You were alone with Ryan?" asked Taylor.

"We watched Fame and we were going to watch Sound of Music when you texted you we're leaving," said Kelsi.

"If we'd have known that we wouldn't have left so early," said Taylor, smiling wickedly.

"So when are you watching Sound Of Music?" asked Gabriella.

"Friday," answered Kelsi.

"Ooh so it's a date?" asked Taylor.

"No," said Kelsi.

"Friday night is date night," stated Gabriella.

"Oh," mumbled Kelsi.

"Who suggested Friday?" asked Taylor.

"Technically me I suppose," said Kelsi.

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella.

"Well he said today or Friday and I picked Friday," explained Kelsi.

"So subconsciously your brain knew it was date night," smirked Taylor.

Throughout the rest of lunch Taylor and Gabriella proceed to tease Kelsi in a light hearted manner whilst Kelsi remind red faced.

From his table on the upper level of the cafeteria Ryan had a good view of Kelsi's table. Next to him Sharpay has noticed that Ryan's attention was no longer on her and she directs her vision to follows his and finds him staring the nerd stable.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Why are you staring at them?"

"I um I was just um err admiring-"

"Gabriella?" asked Sharpay, cutting off Ryan's pathetic mumbled excuse.

"No," said Ryan, shaking his head.

"Taylor?" asked Sharpay.

"No," answered Ryan.

"Kelsi?" asked Sharpay.  
"No," said Ryan, but a light blush graced his cheeks and Sharpay noticed, pursed her lips but didn't comment.

"Good you'd better not be," she snapped, turning back to her salad and mentally filing that scrap of knowledge away for future reference. "This may come in useful soon" she thought to herself.

Friday had arrived and Gabriella and Taylor spent the day discussing wardrobe choices for Kelsi, while Kelsi stood by and insisted it wasn't a date.

"But he'll think a date especially when you turn up in a dress," smiled Taylor.

"I'm not wearing a dress," said Kelsi.

"A skirt," said Gabriella.

"Or a skirt," said Kelsi.

Taylor and Gabriella began bickering over whether Kelsi should dress smart or causal. Sensing they weren't about to stop any time soon Kelsi threw her arms in the air and exclaimed exasperatedly. "I can dress myself and it's not a date."

It just so happened that Ryan walked past at that exact moment and upon hearing her statement stopped and gave her a quizzical look.

"Just don't ask," sighed Kelsi.

"Ok I'll ask you about it later," said Ryan. "On our date." At the end of the statement he winked at Taylor and Gabriella and continued on his way.

"See Ryan thinks a date," teased Taylor.

"Oh shut up," said Kelsi, before she turned on her heel and headed to class.

Several hours later Kelsi was nervously stood outside the Evans' home. "Okay Kelsi, it's only Ryan, no need to be so scared." She took a deep breath, braced herself and pressed the doorbell.

Inside the house Sharpay heard the doorbell but since she was getting some water she decided to leave her brother to answer the door. However, the cook had left the kitchen radio on, so Sharpay had begun to dance whilst waiting for the glass to fill.

"Nice moves sis," Ryan called smirking on his way to open the door.

Sharpay turned pink but then a devilish smile appeared when she heard Kelsi's voice. Sharpay turned off the tap, set her glass down and quietly headed to the doorway. She saw Kelsi walk up the stairs while Ryan hung up her coat.

"I knew you were staring at Kelsi," she staged whispered.

Ryan went red, glared at his twin and hurried up the stairs after Kelsi hoping she hadn't heard his sister's comment.

Minutes later Ryan and Kelsi where sat nervously waiting for Sound of Music to load. Ryan could feel the nervous tension in the air and was frantically racking his brain for a way to the break the tension when he remembered from earlier in the day.

"So," he grinned. "Why were you shouting you can 'dress yourself and it's not a date' in the middle of the corridor this morning?"

Kelsi went red and began to stammer out an explanation. "Well Gabriella and Taylor were teasing me about tonight and what I should wear. Taylor was adamant I should wear a dress but Gabriella said I would be alright in a skirt as long as it was a pretty one, but I didn't want to wear either, or at least not just cause they told me to, and then they started bickering about it so I just shouted to get them to shut up."

"You should breathe between monologues Kels," laughed Ryan.

"So I've been told," mumbled Kelsi.

As the movie began both Kelsi and Ryan having the same thought.

"I wasn't bothered about seeing the film I just wanted to spend time with her/him."

Once the title sequence had finished both teenagers began to feel more at ease and fell into an easy conversation.

Halfway though the musical Ryan suddenly remembered his hostly duties. "Kels, would you like a drink, or maybe a snack?" When she requested water he heads downstairs to get two glasses. Upon his return, Ryan handed Kelsi the drink and then sat down directly next to her, which caused her to spill her drink down her top in surprise at his proximity.

She immediately leapt to her and started stammering an apology. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to, what if it, it won't come out."

Ryan smiled, stood up and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Kels calm down, it's only water it's fine."

Kelsi nodded slowly, her mind finally catching up to the fact she is wearing a white tank top with a pink bra.

"Um Ryan, could I borrow a top?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I'll go grab one of Shar's," he muttered, trailing off as they both came to the same realisation.

"I'm not sure that would please Sharpay," she said, trying to suppress a giggle.

"No you're probably right," said Ryan. He thought for a second, "One of my jumpers?"

"Um sure," shrugged Kelsi.

Her eyes lit up when he pulled out a plain grey hoodie, she'd always wanted to wear that because she wanted to know if it was as cosy as it looked.

As Ryan headed back across the room he decided to do what he'd wanted to do all night after he handed Kelsi the jumper. Taking her face in both hands he leaned in and kissed her. She stood there, hands clutching the jumper when she realized that she didn't want to hold the jumper, she wanted to hold Ryan and so she discarded it on the floor and reached up her arms, one wrapped around his neck and one hand slipped up into his hair whilst his arms tightened around her waist.

"Wow," whispered Kelsi, when they pulled away.

Ryan nodded unable to form words before leaning down to kiss her again.

Moments later they parted for breath, Ryan leaned his forehead against Kelsi's their breath merged.

"Kelsi," whispered Ryan.

"Mmm," murmured Kelsi.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Unable to form words Kelsi bodily leaned up and kissed him before nodding.

For the rest of the musical, that they paid very little attention to, they sat, kissed and cuddled before Ryan had to take Kelsi home.

They headed down to the garage, where Ryan proceed to grab a car key.

"We're not going on your Vespa?" asked Kelsi.

"I wasn't going to," said Ryan.

"I really want to go on the Vespa," whispered Kelsi.

"Sure," grinned Ryan, grabbing the key.

He quickly grabbed two helmets and handed one to Kelsi, however she had other ideas as she grasped her helmet. She pulled Ryan closer and kissed him, then put on her helmet. Ryan grinned doing the same before opening the garage to get out his Vespa. Minutes later they were on the road and heading towards Kelsi's home.

The journey took at least ten minutes but to the two teens who didn't want the night to end it seemed to take seconds.

They parked outside Kelsi's house and Ryan got off, pulled off his helmet and helped Kelsi get off. He smiled as he unbuckled her helmet, slid it off her head and leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

"Night," he whispered.

"Night," she smiled, before she pressed to his mouth and headed inside.

Kelsi wandered into her house a dreamy expression on her face, she leaned against the front door and her younger brother jumped out from the lounge and proceed to shout. "Kelsi's got a boyfriend."

"Peter!" she exclaimed.

"Peter I told you not to spy on your sister!" their mother shouted, as she came though from the kitchen. "How was your date hunny?"

"Great. I'm going to go skype Taylor and Gabriella because they wanted to let know what happened," smiled Kelsi.

"What happened?" asked her dad.

"I got a boyfriend," she grinned.

"Did I see that boy drive you back on a Vespa?" asked her dad.

Kelsi nodded. "He was going to bring me in a car but I really wanted to ride of the Vespa."

Her dad nodded and she ran upstairs recounting every detail of the evening in her head.

For the rest of the weekend the two teens were barley apart whether it be physically or by technology and Monday morning they strolled into East High hand in hand.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
